gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Crisis Moon III EVOLVE
'Crisis Moon III EVOLVE '''is an update/expansion for Crisis Moon III developed by Orange Soft and published by ACS (Japan and US), and Shiny Star Games (Europe). Released for Arcades (System 202: ENDYMION), PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox ONE, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita (as Crisis Moon III EVOLVE Portable Edition/3D), iOS, Android (as Crisis Moon i/A) and the Samsung Zeo. It was released as a paid DLC patch for Crisis Moon III, as well as in physical form. A further expansion, '''Crisis Moon III EVOLVE -into-', was released exclusively for Japanese arcades, which featured the four new characters from the console version (including guest fighter Valeria Lane from the In-Verse series VSRFX) Changes from vanilla version *Gameplay balances. *Three new characters: Vanessa Shimazaki, Sylvan H. Stridelfeld and Aileen Atkinson. Console versions and the EVOLVE -into- update add three more characters: Drake Rowley and Shelby Copeland. *An extra two characters were included as time release DLC: Ryunosuke Sasaki, and guest fighter Valeria Lane, from the VSRFX series. *DLC characters from the original version, Mordecai and Yuno, are now playable from the start, complete with rebalances. *Five new stages *An extended story mode, with Mordecai and Yuuno, as well as the new characters getting their own routes. *Special CM, CMII and CMIII modes for characters returning from previous versions (e.g.; Kiyo, Twilight, Shiori) that allows players to use their incarnations from said games (e.g.; CM Kiyo doesn't have Severing Stabs, as he did not have them in his moveset until CMIII). *Additional game modes. Characters See also: List of characters in the Crisis Moon series Returning *Kiyo Kamiya Voiced by: Hiro Shimono (JP), Johnny Yong Bosch (EN) *Twilight Voiced by: Emiri Kato (JP), Erin Fitzgerald (EN) *Motoko Tsukagami Voiced by: Kana Asumi (JP), Carrie Keranen (EN) *Abel of the Light Voiced by: Norio Wakamoto (JP), Travis Willingham (EN) *Kagetsu Voiced by: Hikaru Midorikawa (JP), David Vincent (EN) *Mida Curtis Voiced by: Atsuko Tanaka (JP), Tara Platt (EN) *Prisoner No. 405 Voiced by: Akio Ohtsuka (JP), Jamieson Price (EN) *Roman Black Voiced by: Rikiya Koyama (JP, human), Patrick Seitz (EN, human), Pre-recorded howls (wolf) *Terence Reid Voiced by: Yuko Sanpei (JP), Brina Palencia (EN) *Shekinah Voiced by: Kanae Ito (JP), Christine Marie Cabanos (EN) *Mr. X Voiced by: "TAKA" (noises) *The Red Knight Voiced by: Fumihiko Tachiki (JP), Michael McConnohie (EN) *Count Godfried Dominus Voiced by: Taiten Kusunoki (JP), Crispin Freeman (EN) *Dawn Voiced by: Akira Ishida (JP), Yuri Lowenthal (EN) *Shiori Yumizuka Voiced by: Yuko Goto (JP), Cristina Valenzuela (EN) *Lao Shun-Wang Voiced by: Shigeru Chiba (JP), Kirk Thornton (EN) *Ermingarde Lenne Stridelfeld Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (JP), Laura Bailey (EN) *Doppelganger Voiced by: None *Kira Kamiya Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto (JP), Johnny Yong Bosch (EN) *Reisuke Kamiya Voiced by: Tatsuhisa Suzuki (JP), Todd Haberkorn (EN) *Mitsuru Himezawa Voiced by: Natsuko Kuwatani (JP), Michelle Ruff (EN) *HADES Unit-001 Voiced by: Robotic noises *Thea Millford Voiced by: Yuki Matsuoka (JP), Hynden Walch (EN) *Jeremy Knives Voiced by: Hiroyuki Yoshino (JP), Spike Spencer (EN) *Lilith Voiced by: ??? *Mordecai Evans Voiced by: Hiroshi Kamiya (JP), Bryce Papenbrook (EN) *Yuuno Kirisaki Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (JP), Wendee Lee (EN) New *Sylvan H. Stridelfeld Voiced by: Show Hayami (JP), Keith Silverstein (EN) Head of the Stridelfeld family and Ermingarde's father. Fights with a long rapier. *Aileen Atkinson Voiced by: Rina Sato (JP), Kira Buckland (EN) A British Hunter who seeks to find the truth behind her dreams. Fights with her schyte. *Vanessa Shimazaki Voiced by: Yuko Mizutani (JP), Laura Post (EN) A renowned scientist who injected herself with insect pheromones. Fights with various insects. *Ringo Narumi Voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi (JP), Cindy Robinson (EN) A young, feminine-looking young boy who assists his best friend Motoko in slaying vampires. Fights with a naginata. Console/EVOLVE into Exclusive *Drake Rowley Voiced by: Daisuke Ono (JP), Liam O'Brien (EN) Thea's police partner who is pursuing Jeremy Knives for his own personal reasons. Fights with his revolver gauntlets. *Shelby Copeland Voiced by: Izumi Kitta (JP), Amanda Celine Miller (EN) A former circus contortionist who turned against humanity and joined the vampires after her circus was burned down. Fights by contorting her body into various shapes. DLC *Ryunosuke Sasaki Voiced by: Daisuke Sakaguchi (JP), Max Mittleman (EN) A young genius inventor and creator of the HADES series who seeks to test out his new inventions on the vampires just for fun. Fights with his gadgets. *Valeria Lane Voiced by: Mitsuki Saiga (JP), Karen Strassman (EN) A wanted delinquent who fights for her own amusement. Fights with various martial arts. (Guest fighter from VSRFX) New Stages *Dinner of Elegance *Empty Playground *Royal Ball *Research Laboratory *Alchemia Academy Trivia *The Japan and US versions of the game will receive different songs in its intro: "EXiSTENCE" by SiM in the Japanese version, and "Face Everything and Rise" by Papa Roach for the US version. The music videos for both EXiSTENCE and Face Everything and Rise (as seen above) are available as unlockable items in the game's Gallery mode. *Valeria's appearance in the game is in part due to the upcoming crossovers between Orange Soft and In-Verse, such as Cross Code-X2: Project Unlimited Versus Battle and In-Verse All-Stars Versus. Valeria also plays a slightly major role in Reisuke's story: that of the mysterious foe who took him down during his prime as a notorious delinquent. *Valeria in this game appears in her VSRFX Gaiden outfit, as per the request of TAKA, the game's creator. *Most of the dialogue in story mode is re-recorded to match the additional elements in the story. However, Miyu Matsuki's voice samples as Mitsuki Himezawa in flashbacks was left intact, and the credits feature a dedication to her. *The new characters gain their own reference palettes: Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:2D Category:Arcade games Category:ACS Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PC Games Category:Zeo Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:IOS games Category:Android games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Crisis Moon Series Category:2016